


Welcome Home

by Nichya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Healing, Impled/Referenced Eating Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, References to Depression, fire siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/pseuds/Nichya
Summary: Zuko decides it's time for his sister to come home.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "happy" fic, but i mentioned some pretty sensitive subjects, so please read the tags carefully before you go on.
> 
> English is not my first language, so there might be a few grammatical errors.

"Why?" the word echoed through the room.

"Why not?" was the only answer Zuko could think of. "All the doctors agree that it would be completely safe for you to come live in the palace with me."

Azula closed her eyes and sighed. Zuko prepared himself to hear a rational, annoyed explanation of why his idea was a terrible one. No matter how old they were or how much their relationship and they themselves changed, one thing would always remain the same: they would disagree, argue, and bicker about anything and everything, 'til one of them was proven right.

"Everyone in the Water Tribes and in the Earth Kingdom hates me, and the only people in the Fire Nation that want me to get out of this hospital are the same fools that would love to beat you to death and crown our father as Fire Lord again" she said in that calm, yet firm tone that was so familiar to her brother. "I'm not stupid, Zuzu. I know that the fact that you and the avatar decided to spare my life _and_ allowed me to keep my bending abilities must have infuriated hundreds of people all over the world. How do you think they'll react if you decide not to keep me locked up in here anymore?"

"Most people didn't exactly love me either, Azula" he said "If Aang and the others had not been there to support me, i probably would have never become Fire Lord at all. They haven't forgotten whose son i am, or the things i did before i joined the avatar, and i'm sure many of them still don't like me. But they know i'm not going away, and i've proved to them that this isn't a bad thing."

"Good for you, Zuzu" she deadpanned. "Unfortunately, i'm pretty sure your friends will oppose this too. They know about every horrible thing i've ever done to you, and i think it's safe to say that your attempts to convince them i've changed were... less than successful."

Zuko blushed. The few times his friends had interacted with Azula had been very important, yet unbelievably awkward, and he felt extremelly uncomfortable whenever he thought about it. 

"They know i want to you to come home. They know i need you. They'll help me make sure no one starts any trouble" he hoped that would be enough to convince her things were not going to be as hard as she was expecting.

Obviously he was wrong.

"Then they're crazier than i am" she replied, turning her back on him.

"Don't talk like that." he warned her, trying his best to keep himself calm.

"I'm just saying that allowing your sadistic, psychotic little sister to go home without any real punishment is not the brightest idea you've ever had."

"Don't talk like that, Azula! I don't wanna hear this ever again!" his words and tone startled her.

Zuko sighed in defeat and sat on her bed, burying his face in his hands for a moment. "I didn't mean to scream at you. I'm sorry." he looked at his sister, who seemed worried "Just don't talk like that again. Please."

A heavy, uncomfortable silence surrounded them, almost as oppresive and cruel to him as the memories in his mind. Azula, his little sister, the great prodigy... broken. Chained up, screaming and crying after their agni kai. Terrified of people no one else could see and begging that voices no one else could hear would be silenced. Losing faith in herself. Hurting herself in any way she could. Cutting herself, refusing to eat, trying to reject the help of doctors and healers. He never wanted to see her like that. He never wanted to be reminded of that. 

_... allowing your sister to go home... without any real punishement..._

Having her life being brought to a halt and being locked away from the rest of the world at the age of fourteen wasn't a punishment? Spending her first two weeks at the hospital tied to a bed so she wouldn't hurt herself or others wasn't a punishment? Feeling so hopeless that she wouldn't sleep, eat, or talk wasn't a punishment?

"I'm sorry too." she said, walking towards Zuko, and sitting next to him. "I'm just... worried."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he promissed.

"That's not what worried about" her eyes met his "What if i'm not really recuperated yet? I got better just to get worse again twice before. How can i possibly be sure you'll be safe living in the same house as me?"

_She's afraid to lose control again. Of course that was her main concern - how can i be so stupid?_

He took her hand in his "You're being too hard on yourself. You haven't hallucinated at all in a year, and you haven't risked yourself in any way for months. All your doctors agree that it would be _better_ for you if you came home with me, and they said you can come talk to them at any time if you ever need help to deal with anything. I know this is scary, but i can't stand seeing you here anymore. It's been six years, Azula. You've suffered more than enough to pay for what you did, and you deserve to get out of this place."

His sister was silent again, but Zuko felt more confident now that she had told him what the problem really was. He knew she could face it. He knew Azula could overcome anything, she just didn't want to do it alone - nor should she.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Azula" he reasurred "I trust you. You're not the person you used to be."

She took a deep breath before finally speaking up "Fine. I'll go home with you." She started to tear up, but for the first time that day, she smiled. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Azula, hurry up" Zuko said impatiently, knocking on her door for the hundredth time.

"Just a minute!" she shouted.

He should have known she would take long to get ready. Not only was Azula still a perfectionist, but both her and Zuko knew people would be paying close attention to the estranged princess as she finally returned to the palace. She had spent a long time explaining how important it was that she looked her best, and had given him a carefully detailed list of everything she'd need to achive that goal.

_I just know she's going to have all kinds of sugestions of how_ _a proper Fire Lord would present himself._

Finally, Azula opened the door.

"How do i look?" she asked.

Zuko looked at his sister, paying close attention to every detail - he knew she wouldn't accept an immediate, disinterested answer. She was using the same hair style she used to favor years ago: a top knot, and fangs framing her face. Her make up had been perfectly applied, highlighting her eyes and covering up the few scratch marks she had on her right cheek. Her nails were neither too short or too long, and she had on red nail-polish. Her clothes were elegant and practical: a long-sleeved black shirt, a brand new red armor, black pants, and black boots with a few golden details. 

"You look great. And intimidating."

She smiled. "Good."

***

As the carriage was getting closer to the palace, Zuko could see his sister looking more and more tense. To most people, Azula would have looked like the most confident person in the world, but Zuko had spent more than enough time around her to know how she'd act when she felt completely in control, and how she'd act when she wanted others to _believe_ she wasn't concerned about anything. 

She gave herself away by asking too many questions. A confident Azula would have asked him only two things: What were the most crucial informations she absolutely had to be up to date with, and exactly what kind of behaviour was expected of her once they got the palace? However, she had also asked him when his friends were coming back to the Fire Nation, how mother and uncle Iroh had reacted to the news that she would be coming home, if people had been more angry or scared when they heard she would be released from the hospital, how many people that knew her when she was younger were going to be at the palace that day, and - most important of all - she had asked him, looking somewhat guilty, wheter this decision had made anyone turn against him.

He tried his best to reasure her.

"I promisse you everything's going to be fine. It's like i told you before" he took her hands in his "I'm not the only one vouching for you, and soon enough people will see for themselves that you've changed."

Azula simply nodded, and turned to look at the view. After a moment, she started the conversation again "The capital looks so different. It's a bit jarring, but i think i like it better now".

Zuko smiled "I hope you like what i did with the palace too."

"Oh, don't worry, i'll make sure to help you fix anything i don't like."

He rolled his eyes "Of course you will"


	3. Chapter Three

"Ready?" Zuko asked as he offered his hand to his sister to help her off the carriage.

Azula didn't answer him. Instead, she accepted his help and stood by his side, watching as the grand doors to palace were being opened to her for the first time in years. As the two of them walked in together, guards, servants and functionaries bowed deeply to the two siblings, making Azula smile for one brief moment, before she saw the two figures behind them.

_Things are better now,_ Zuko thought to himself, _they both visited her in the hospital many times and tried to help her as much they could. She doesn't hate them anymore._

Still, he couldn't help but to feel uneasy as Azula walked up to them, ignoring everyone else in sight. He followed her, praying that the people around them didn't notice Azula's momentary discomfort - or his.

"Mother. Uncle" she said in a somewhat cold tone, bowing to them. She was visibly tense.

"I'm so glad you're here, darling" their mother said, before pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Azula hesitated for a moment, before returning the hug, looking both pleased and a bit uncomfortable. Once their mother let her go, she spoke up again, her tone sounding a bit more natural this time. "It's good to see you. Zuko told me how you and Iroh defended me when one of his advisers tried to convince him to wait at least another year before letting me come back. Thank you" she turned to their uncle "thank you".

"You have nothing to thank us for." Iroh said, bowing to her briefly "we simply stated a fact. You are better now, and it was time for you to come home."

Zuko sighed in relief. Azula's relationship with them was far from perfect, but at least the three of them seemed to still be willing to make an effort to salvage things.

Suddenly, he realised Azula looked a little tense again. As he looked around, he saw all the dozens of people that were trying - and failing - not to stare at his sister. Some of them looked scared, some looked angry, and other's looked like they were simply waiting for her to do... _something._ Almost like they were curious children looking at a strange, yet fascinating creature.

Azula ignored them all.

"Can you take me to my room, Zuzu?"

***

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Honestly, i was expecting people to either attack me or run away screaming."

"I told you didn't have worry so much."

"Zuko, come on, you looked like you were about to have a heart attack when you saw how they were looking at me." Azula said, smirking.

He fidgeted for a moment "I just didn't want anything to discourage you. You deserve a fresh start."

"I know. I just wanted to get out of there because..."she seemed unsure of what exactly she wanted to say "I just needed a moment. So much happened so fast this past few days. I didn't like being at the hospital, but i got used to it. Now i'm suddenly a princess again, people bow to me and calm me 'your highness', i'm in my old home, i can go wherever i want to, there are going to be no doctors checking on me every other hour, i'm going to live with you and mom again, and next week i'll see your friends - and my old friends - at your birthday" she sounded like she still couldn't believe it.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked.

Azula thought about it for a moment, then nodded "But I'll still have lunch with you later. With the three of you, that is." she added quickly.

"You don't have to if you don't want. You can eat here in your room, or it could be just the two of us" Zuko offered. Truly, he didn't want to leave his sister by herself, or to be rude to Ursa and Iroh - but he also didn't want to make Azula feel pressured or uncomfortable on her first day home.

"Have someone call for me when everything is ready" she insisted "I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Okay." He said before turn away to leave her room "let me know if you need anything." 

"I will."


	4. Chapter Four

"All my favorite foods" Azula noted with a smile "Zuko, you shouldn't spoil me so much. I might get used to it."

"Special occasion, special treatment" he responded.

"Oh, well" she said in a playful tone before starting to enjoy her meal.

Zuko noticed their mother smiling at his little interaction with his sister. This whole situation must have felt like a dream come true to her. He remembered how many times he had complained to her about Azula when they were children. And how much she had cried when she found out about everything that happened between them during all the years she had been forced to stay away.

"Speaking of special occasions" uncle Iroh started speaking "I understand your friends are coming over for your birthday."

"Yes" Zuko couldn't help but smile even more. It had been such a long time since he and his friends had all been together "Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph are probably gonna get here in three or four days. Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors are going to take a bit longer though. They're pretty busy."

"Ty Lee is one of them now right?" Azula asked, causing their mother to nearly choke on her food.

"Yes" he answered somewhat nervously.

"And what about Mai? When is she coming over?"

"She's only going to be here on the day of the party. And Ty Lee will probably leave after a day or two" Zuko said, hoping he had managed to mask his unease. Azula rarely talked about her former friends. He wasn't sure if it was because of the guilt she felt for everything she had done to them, or because she was still hurt.

His sister simply nodded and continued eating, as if she had not just brought up a subject that had caused her so much pain in the past. 

_Stop worrying. They've talked it out. They're not friends anymore, but they've moved on. They've forgiven her. They even visited her a few times. It's going to be alright._

Almost as if she had read his mind and wanted to help him calm down, Azula reacted positively when uncle changed the subject and started talking about his tea-shop in Ba Sing Se - something Zuko knew very well she couldn't care less about. Their mother joined in, looking at Azula's interaction with Iroh as if it was the most precious thing in the whole world. 

_This is what a meal with my family should look like,_ he thought. _We're going to be alright, we just need a bit more time to get used to it. Nothing's missing now that Azula is here._

_***_

"Promise me you'll wake me up if you need me for anything?"

"For the billionth time, _yes"_ she answered, rolling her eyes "I promise you i'll run to your room if i need to talk, or if i can't sleep, or if i have a nightmare, or if i just really want to annoy you." She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug "I know you're still trying to figure out how to do this whole 'protective big brother' thing, and for the most part i like it, but you don't have to worry so much."

"Sorry" he said, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Go get some sleep. We're going to train together tomorrow, and i don't want you to make up any excuses for why you lost to me."

"I'm not going to lose, Azula." He he tried to mimic her serious, yet somehow still carefree tone. He was pretty sure he failed. No one could exude as much confidence as his sister.

She simply smiled at him "We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter Five

"You're up early" Azula said after opening the door and seeing her brother ready go down stairs for breakfast "You must be pretty excited for the party tonight."

Zuko was about to answer her, but stopped when he saw what she brought with her. She smiled and walked up to him, handing him the swords.

"I bought them yesterday. It was really hard finding you something with so little time. Next year i'll do better."

Zuko couldn't think of anything better than _this_. He and Azula would only give each other gifts before their mother had been banished, and only _birthday_ gifts. When Ursa was forced to leave there was no one trying to make them get along, since Ozai saw no problem with his kids being rivals, and Iroh had isolated himself after Lu Ten's death and would not return to the palace for a long time. Zuko had started giving Azula gifts again once she was at the hospital, as one of his many tactics to try and salvage the bond that was almost completely destroyed when they were children. He had been so focoused on making her feel loved, that it never occured to him that she would also try to act like a normal sister.

"So, what do you think of them?"

The swords themselves were pretty great. The blades looked impossibly sharp, and Zuko could see his own reflection in them. The red and yellow handles were comfortable, despite having precious stones in them.

"They're perfect" he answered before leaving them on his bed and hugging his sister "thank you."

"But don't think this mean i'm not mad at you anymore" she said as he let her go "I still want a rematch."

Zuko smirked. Azula was still as proud as ever. It didn't matter that she had won three of their matches - the fact that _he_ had won one was unacceptable. Though he supposed he should be grateful for the fact that three draws had not bothered her. And that now they could actually joke about something that was once the most important thing in the world to them.

"You'll have your rematch, alright" he immitated her 'serious' tone "but it won't do you any good. I'm gonna win. _Again."_

Azula narrowed her eyes, and shot him an angry glare that would have scared him to death years ago "You like risking your neck, don't you, Zuzu?" Suddenly her expression softened and he could see a hint of a smile on her lips "Come on, your friends are waiting for you" she said and begun walking away.

Zuko started following her, then turned around to get his new swords "I _have_ to show these to Sokka."

Azula simply sighed and rolled her eyes " _Boys..._ "


	6. Chapter Six

"So _this_ is what a party is like for you now" Azula said, still looking a bit mesmirised by everytihng around her - the music, the fire works, the decoration, and, above all, the happy people.

Zuko couldn't blame her, he still wasn't fully used to actually having fun at parties either. Each and every big event used to be 'celebrated' in a very rigid way when they were younger. It was simply the snobbiest, richest people of their nation coming over to the palace, praising the Fire Lord for simply existing, and having dull conversations to try and prove their superiority to everyone else. The one normal party Zuko and Azula had ever gone to together had been a disaster... and gave them a bit of a reputation once people found out that the prince and the princess had destroyed the place after not having a good time. To that day, he still met people who were shocked to realise he wasn't going to break and burn everytihng in sight with little to no provocation. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Zuko responded. He couldn't remember the last he had seen his sister looking that happy.

But he knew it wasn't all due to the party itself. Since she came back from the hospital, Azula had been spending almost as much time with their mother as she had with Zuko. He saw how excited Azula was when mother offered to help her prepare for the party, and she had been radiant after their 'girl's afternoon'. He couldn't imagine how much that meant to her. 

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something collide againts him, making him end up on the ground. He heard Azula laughing, but the sound was soon drowned out by a very familiar voice.

"You just _looove_ taking down Fire Lords, don't ya?" a clearly drunk Sokka asked, a little too loudly, as he stumbled his way towards them, with Toph by his side.

Aang simply got up and offered Zuko a hand "Sorry about that. I was trying out a new trick" he explained. He might be a much more responsible man now, but Aang would always be a kid at heart. 

"It's okay. I'm starting to get used to it" Zuko answered as he accepted his friend's help - but he couldn't have avoided the somewhat annoyed tone if his life had depended on it.

"You've gotta be more careful, Twinkle Toes. Giving Zuko painful affection is my thing. And his sister's."

"Thanks for taking me into consideration" Azula said to Toph before turning to her brother and helping him fix his appearance. When he saw her mouthing 'Twinkle Toes?', his only answer was a shrug.

"Good thing we found you again, though" Sokka spoke up again, a hiccup interrupting him for a second "the others were looking for you."

***

Zuko could barely believe the scene playing out before his eyes. Azula was actually getting along with his friends. He had expected her to like Toph - and he knew the blind jokes would be what would make her warm up to his friend - but he had not expected her to genuinly try to engage with the others. He could still remember how only three years ago she had cruelly mocked his hope that she would ever stop seeing them as enemies, and told him to never come see her again.

And now here she was. Sitting among them, and next to Mai and Ty Lee. Drinking and telling jokes with them. Listening to their stories... even the stories he wished his friends would forget about.

"You fought a waterbender _in the snow_?" Azula asked him, incredulous.

"At night, during a full moon" uncle Iroh added. He would never let go of just how stupid that particular attempt of capturing Aang had been. 

"How is it even possible that we're related?" his sister asked, burying her face on her hands.

"I know the feeling" Katara said.

"Hey, you leave me out of this! We're making fun of _Zuko!"_

He sighed. He should have known this would backfire eventually.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Come on, Azula, admit it."

"There's nothing to admit, Zuzu" she said, trying to appear indiferent "The party was fun, and your friends are not as boring as i first thought, but it wasn't like one of your 'life changing field trips' with them. It just a conversation, don't read too much into it."

"Just a conversation that lasted three hours" he rebutted "I don't known what you're so embarassed about. It's nice that you want to be friends with them."

"I'm not embarassed, and they're _your_ friends. I was just trying not to make things awkward for you on your birthday. That doesn't make them _my_ friends."

"Not yet" he laughed "Give it time. Before you know it, you'll never be able to get rid of them."

"Keep dreaming" she scoffed "I'm telling you, this isn't gonna happen."

"You also told me you and i were never going to get along, yet here we are."

That made her stop. Zuko smiled when he realised she didn't know how to respond.

"Now, seriously, it's good to see you making an effort to get along with them. I know how hard it is to have to change so much about yourself, and how weird it is to realise you actually like people you used to see as enemies. I'm proud of you." he said, making her look at him with what he could only describe as a child like glimmer in her eyes "You're doing great, Azula."

She remained silent for a long time, before saying she was tired, and Zuko decided it was best to let her rest. They said goodnight to each other, and he started to walk away to go to his own room. He had made it to the door when he heard his sister speak up again.

"Zuko..."

He turned around to look at her.

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

Her words shook him to his very core. He walked towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to thank me for that. You were a child too, Azula. You deserved a second chance just like i did. You're my sister, and you needed me. And i need you" Zuko said, making her hold him even tighter.

He didn't care. He wasn't planning on letting go of her that soon anyway.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too."


End file.
